Oil based and aqueous metal working fluids have long been known in the art and used in metal working processes. Such fluids are known in the art to have lubricating and cooling functions which reduce friction and dissipate heat in metal working processes. This reduction of friction and dissipation of heat promotes long tool life, increases production and allows the attainment of high quality finished metal products. Aqueous metal working fluids, notwithstanding their effectiveness in metal working processes, have been known to have problems which reduce their effectiveness and/or useful life in metal working processes. Among such problems is the problem of hydrolytic instability. The art has continuously strived to overcome these problems, particularly hydrolytic instability, in view of the economic, safety and environmental attractiveness of the aqueous metal working fluids.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an aqueous metal working fluid composition having improved hydrolytic stability. Another object of this invention is to provide an aqueous metal working fluid composition having a long, useful, effective life in metal working processes. A still further object of this invention is to provide an aqueous metal working fluid which avoids disadvantages of prior art aqueous metal working fluids.